Argost's Acephalite
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Abbey and Van Rook try to find Argost's escaped cryptid.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

Abbey Grey and Leonidas Van Rook approached Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya. They observed them standing near a black mansion. They ceased walking and stared at them. They viewed V.V. Argost's yellow eyes, long hair, skeletal mask, and dark garments. The mercenaries saw Munya's small frown. Abbey wished to know why she and Van Rook were summoned.

"My naughty Acephalite escaped last night. It is grey, bipedal, and it's face is on it's body. You might be able to locate it in a local forest. Return the cryptid to me as soon as possible. You will be rewarded," Argost said. He observed Abbey Grey and Leonidas Van Rook nodding very slowly.

The mercenaries used their rocket packs to ascend. They departed and remained next to one another. They were mute and viewed the eternal blue sky. They eventually found a forest and descended. Their feet touched the ground before their packs were switched off. Abbey and Leonidas proceeded to look for the Acephalite.

Van Rook's mask managed to conceal his smile while he imagined obtaining his cash reward for capturing the escaped monster. His happy expression vanished when the Acephalite appeared. He and his apprentice saw it's small eyes and large white teeth on it's form. They observed it's long legs and muscular arms. They listened as the cryptid roared. Leonidas and Abbey assumed fighting stances.

The Acephalite attempted to hit the hirelings. It watched as they dodged it's fists. It closed it's eyes when Abbey kicked it's side. It bellowed again while it stumbled. The strange creature opened them and regained it's balance. It insisted on baring it's teeth.

Abbey and Van Rook were curious when they heard footsteps. They stared at the Acephalite again. They gasped as a strange man showed up and stood behind the cryptid. They saw the new arrival's red suit, short hair, and bear trap-like mouth. Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese's jaws began to split apart. He roared while he held a white sheet of paper.

Pietro Maltese looked down at the item. The list consisted of rare exotic animals. The Acephalite happened to be one of them. Piecemeal hoped to cross it off. He focused on the grey cryptid. He could not wait to cook and eat it.

Pietro tried to bite the Acephalite. He was angry when it dodged his strange mouth. He tried to ignore his growling stomach. He insisted on holding the paper. The odd man approached the creature at a snail's pace. He bellowed as a laser knocked him back.

"Argost does not desire a dead cryptid!" Abbey Grey said. She continued to aim a gun at Pietro Maltese. She saw the criminal's angry expression. She turned to Leonidas Van Rook. The dark-haired woman was unable to observe the Eastern European man's frown thanks to his helmet. She decided to focus on Piecemeal again.

The Acephalite proceeded to flee before Leonidas Can Rook's rocket pack caused him to hover again. It watched as he hovered before it's strange form. It started to take two steps back. It insisted on staring at the man's cracked mask. The creature noticed his red eyes and dark "mouth" before it roared again. Van Rook avoided it's huge fists.

"I am very hungry!" Pietro Maltese stated. He glanced at the monster until he saw Abbey Grey's weapon. He ran to her and used his jaws to destroy the gun. He could not view her shocked expression. Piecemeal focused on her small white helmet and long black hair. He was more than happy to end her life for attempting to capture his supper.

The villain looked over his shoulder. He gasped at the sight of Van Rook trying to capture the beast and ran to him. He snapped at the Eastern European hireling. He viewed him avoiding his jaws. Piecemeal snarled when the Acephalite started to run again. He and Leonidas watched as Abbey revealed a knife and pointed it at the creature.

"Argost offered a reward for your return," Abbey Grey said to the escaped cryptid. She disregarded Leonidas Van Rook and Pietro Maltese. She continued to threaten the Acephalite. She glanced at her knife and concentrated on the creature. The greedy woman tilted her head. "Why did you escape?" she muttered.

The odd cryptid recalled living in Vincent Vladislav Argost's torture chamber. It was always within a tiny cell. It loathed hearing multiple noisy monsters all day. It dreaded the electric weapons during feeding time. The Acephalite did not enjoy being filmed during episodes of Argost's television program. It suffered for days until it escaped by throwing itself against the door several times and knocking it down. It glanced at V.V. Argost's imprisoned pets. The monster ran before it found itself outside.

Piecemeal was about to run to the Acephalite. He glanced over his shoulder again. He struggled while Leonidas held his arms behind his back. He ordered the mercenary to release him. Pietro Maltese insisted on roaring and struggling. He glimpsed at his list and still wished to eat V.V. Argost's escaped pet.

Abbey used the dark string around her leg to bind the cryptid's limbs together. She placed her weapon in her belt. She viewed Leonidas releasing Pietro Maltese. She allowed her companion to carry the mysterious animal. Abbey and Van Rook's rocket packs were activated. They hovered and abandoned the angry man.

Argost and his assistant waited for the mercenaries outside their home. They smiled when they saw the Acephalite. V.V. Argost turned to his silent helper. He instructed him to put the beast in another cell. He observed him lifting and carrying the cryptid. He watched as Munya opened the door and stepped into the mansion. Argost faced Abbey Grey and Leonidas Van Rook. His smile remained on his skeletal facial disguise.

"Thank you for capturing the Acephalite. You can remain in my home for the rest of the night. There are extra rooms and beds. Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen," Vincent Vladislav Argost said. He and the hirelings entered his home. He ceased wandering and examined them again.

Abbey and Van Rook viewed Argost removing two envelopes from his long cloak. They took them and smiled at the same time.  
They observed Munya appearing and returning to his associate's side. They listened as he was informed about that night. The masked mercenaries saw their employer's helper's slow nod. They began to follow the other rogues. They found themselves in another room. V.V. Argost and Munya glanced at Leonidas and Abbey.

"My helper and I are going to check on my pets. You may join us or do something else," Argost said. He saw the hirelings departing and wandered with the silent man. He and Munya walked until they entered the dungeon. They viewed several cryptids in their cells. They smiled at the sight of the imprisoned Acephalite.

Abbey and Van Rook entered the kitchen. They tried to choose what kind of food to consume. They finally decided to eat sandwiches. They found white bread, cheese, meat, etc. The mercenaries never observed Pietro Maltese staring through the window! They were unable to examine his cross expression.

The End 


End file.
